PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core for the CIRCLE program of activities for NARCH X will provide generalized management, integration, and oversight for three over-arching goals common to our proposed Research and Capacity Building cores: (1) building tribal research, training, and collaboration capacity for the Healing Lodge of Seven Nations (HL) (2) developing and evaluating a new culturally-appropriate community- based mental health first response system, x?a?tus'for'Mental'Health'(First'Face), and (3) creating the infrastructure to provide self-supporting First Face training capacity at HL. The Administrative Core provides structural and functional administrative assistance, so that the science and training can prosper. To help CIRCLE achieve its goals, the Administrative Core will guide its efforts in four main ways. First, the Administrative Core will provide tools and structure to promote collaboration among staff, consultants, and advisors to support innovation and promote advancement of our Research Core and Capacity Building Core and the broader field of tribal addiction research. Second, the Administrative Core will provide organization, information, support, and communication services that will inform decision-making and ensure workplace efficiency across all activities and sites. The Administrative Core will ensure that the components of this application have access to resources that are required for optimal performance to meet short- and long-term goals, including appropriate expert services, space, supplies, and technology. Third, the Administrative Core will provide a support system for personnel, offer day-to-day project management and administrative provisions, and oversee grant-related compliance. Fourth, the Administrative Core will help promote the dissemination of research findings to tribal communities and the larger scientific community, in coordination with the associated tribal councils. The Administrative Core will coordinate with external advisors, tribal research support teams, and funding bodies, to obtain objective feedback related to the program of activities, and independent advice to promote advances and innovation. !